Libélulas
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Cuando nos conocimos… ¿Lo recuerdas?... Aquel baile… Creo que fue la primera vez que me enamore de ti… Ah no, espera… Yo ya te conocía… Naaruutoo... ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Es imposible que alguien pueda amarte como yo…


**Capítulo único: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIBÉLULAS**

**.**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**La chica de los ojos verdes**_

**.**

**.**

** .**

_Dicen que hay personas que están destinadas a enamorarse pero no a estar juntas._

_Jamás entendí esa frase… Hasta que lo conocí…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sakura!―

Sakura era tan _**bonita.**_

―¡Oh por dios, Sakura!―

Sakura era tan _**simple.**_

―Sakura, por favor… ¡Sakura!―

Sakura_** jamás**_ vio la luz roja… Solo lo vio a _**él.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Creo que te conozco de algún lado… De otra vida quizás._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Despertó de golpe, agitado, cansado y _**angustiado.**_ Sentía un profundo _**dolor **_en su pecho -inexplicable- como si _**algo**_ faltara. Como si _**alguien **_le faltara.

―Vuelve a dormir, Naruto-kun―

Desvió la vista observando a aquella hermosa _**morocha**_ de ojos perlas con quien compartía la cama y otras cosas hacia ya dos años.

Sonrió.

―Buenos días― Susurro antes de besarla.

Hinata si que era una _**buena **_novia.

**.**

**.**

―_**Naaruutoo**_― Susurró sonriendo mientras escribía su nombre en el espejo empañado.

Su móvil volvió a sonar.

(_Creo que deberíamos vernos)_

_(Llevas un año diciendo lo mismo)_

_(Prometo ponerle fecha este año)_

**.**

**.**

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su _jean_ y acomodo la mochila en sus hombros, debía sacar unas fotocopias cerca del departamento donde vivía actualmente, cruzando la calle estaba la Universidad de medicina. Siempre _**odio **_la medicina.

―Creo que faltare el resto de la semana, no me he sentido bien últimamente―

―Deberías ir al médico, Sakura―

Primero fue ese extraño _**aroma**_ y luego _**esa**_ voz. Volteó de golpe buscando con la mirada de quien provenía esa voz extremadamente _**familiar**_ pero _**jamás**_ logró encontrarla.

―Debo estar volviéndome loco― Susurro para si mismo.

―Aquí tienes― Lo llamo la vendedora entregándole el pequeño fajo de hojas fotocopiadas.

Pago de prisa guardando las hojas en su mochila y emprendió la marcha por las atestadas calles de _Tokio_ a su trabajo.

**.**

**.**

_Cuando nos conocimos… ¿Lo recuerdas?... Aquel baile… Creo que fue la primera vez que me enamore de ti… Ah no, espera… Yo ya te conocía…_

**.**

**.**

Las luces iban y venían, Sakura estaba un poco mareada de tanto _vodka _y cigarrillo, sonrió e Ino la hizo girar sobre si misma.

―Hola, _**pelirrosa**_―

Sonrió, veía algo nublado y no podía distinguir su rostro entre las luces de colores pero parecía… Simpático y su perfume inundó sus pulmones, realmente le gustaba _**su perfume.**_

―Hola―

**.**

**.**

― _**Naaruutoo**_ ― Susurró alargando las vocales en su nombre.

El rubio sonrió apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Eran cerca de la once de la noche, estaban en la playa, hacía exactamente un año la había conocido en un baile y esa tarde sus caminos volvieron a encontrarse en aquella cafetería.

―¿Crees en el _**destino,**_ Sakura?―

―¿Cómo en eso de que todo pasa por _**algo**_?― Naruto asintió mientras acomodaba un mechón de su corto cabello rosa detrás de la oreja, Sakura tomo la mano del rubio y comenzó a jugar con los dedos del chico ―Creo que hay una _**razón **_para todo―

―¿Cómo para encontrarnos hoy en la cafetería?― Pregunto el de ojos azules.

Sakura asintió y beso sus labios con dulzura. Naruto la apretó con sus brazos obligándola a recostarse en la arena, las luces de la calle los iluminaban y el sonido del viento y el mar hacían el paisaje aún más romántico.

―Quizás debí invitarte a salir antes― Susurro.

Sakura largo una risa baja y lo obligo a voltear quedando ella sobre él.

―Quizás―

**.**

**.**

_Creo que nuestros caminos han estado unidos desde el comienzo…_

**.**

**.**

―Sakura―

―¡Ah! Deja de asustarme así― Lo regaño.

Naruto sonrió al verla tan bonita, llevaba una blusa negra de tirantes ajustada, una falda de volados blanca y unas sandalias sin taco del mismo color. Sakura sonrió acomodando su laceo y corto cabello.

―Estas hermosa― Pronunció ―Siempre estas linda pero hoy estas _**aún**_ más― Murmuro.

Sakura sonrió y se acerco a saludarlo, hacía exactamente tres meses que salían. Si bien _**no **_se veían mucho por sus horarios -ella estudiaba medicina, él administración por la mañanas y trabajaba por las tardes- Sakura creía que esta era la _**primera vez**_ en sus veintidós años que _**amaba **_a alguien y Naruto, bueno, Naruto en sus dos veintidós años se había enamorado _**demasiadas**_ veces.

―¿Sabes que día es hoy?― Comentó la de ojos verdes abrazándolo por los hombros.

Naruto beso su nariz y observó sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

_Jamás en toda mi vida he visto unos ojos que brillen tanto._

**.**

**.**

―¿No?― Dijo dudoso.

Sakura frunció el ceño algo molesta.

―Bueno― Susurro indecisa, ella no quería presionarlo pero realmente estaba _**feliz **_con la relación o lo que fuera que llevaran ―Hoy hace tres meses que salimos― Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto asintió fingiendo una sonrisa, él _**no**_ llevaba esa cuenta.

**.**

**.**

―_Lo siento, Sakura… Hoy no podemos vernos―_

Ella solo murmuro un leve _aja,_ Naruto colgó el móvil unos segundos después. Suspiro y se tiro sobre la cama, quizás no debió decirle _**nada**_ sobre los tres meses.

―¿Naruto te planto?― Pregunto entre divertida y burlona su hermana menor mientras ingresaba al dormitorio de la de cabellos rosas.

Esta solo la fulmino con la mirada y se sentó en la cama.

―Quizás él no quiera tener una _**novia**_― Pronuncio con miedo.

Matsuri se sentó junto a su hermana y le paso el pote de helado de chocolate que comía hacia dos minutos.

―Si él no te quiere de novia― Susurro observando los pálidos ojos de su hermana mayor ―Entonces _**no **_te merece―

**.**

**.**

_Justo cuando creía no ibas a lastimarme… Lo haces…_

**.**

**.**

Las calles de_ Tokio_ estaban atestadas a esa hora de la mañana, Sakura guardo el libro que acaba de comprar en aquella galería y se despidió de Tenten emprendiendo la marcha a su hogar. Se colocó los auriculares y subió la música a todo volumen mientras atravesaba las atestadas calles de _Tokio._

**.**

**.**

―Entonces…―

―Creo que no tenemos nada en común y… Yo _**no**_ buscaba una novia tan rápido― Comentó.

Sakura sintió el primer _**pedazo **_de su alma caer al suelo.

Estaban en la casa de la de cabellos rosas, Matsuri había salido con sus amigas y sus padres no estaban, así que la chica aprovecho para aclarar las cosas con su... ¿Novio? _**No**_. Él no era su novio. Solo se sacaba las ganas con ella una vez al mes.

―Pero si podías acostarte conmigo ¿No?― Preguntó irónica, Naruto bajo la vista mientras apretaba sus manos ―¿Por qué te apareciste? ¿Por qué tenias que aparecer y joderme la vida?― Pregunto enojada, _**no**_ quería llorar, al menos _**no **_frente a él.

―Yo no planee esto―

―Vete de mi casa― Pidió en voz baja.

―Hablemos-―

―¡Que te largues!― Grito.

Naruto se levanto del sillón y camino a la puerta de salida, Sakura la abrió de prisa dejándolo _**libre.**_

―Y no me vuelvas a buscar― Murmuro antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Suspiró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

**.**

**.**

_Enamorarse es gratis… El precio se paga cuando quieres olvidar…_

**.**

**.**

Y entonces _**lo vio.**_

―Sakura― La saludo educado.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que la dejo aquella noche.

―Naruto― Respondió y realmente _**odio**_ haber tenido la bendita idea de acompañar a Tenten a aquel lugar de comida rápida.

La de cabellos castaños la dejo para ir a comprar la comida mientras ella buscaba una mesa en aquel inmenso lugar, por lo visto Naruto también tuvo la idea de ir a comer al mismo lugar con sus amigos. Claro. Si el vivía a unas cuadras de allí.

―¿Cómo has estado?―

Sakura alzó una ceja tras oírlo. Aún _**dolía **_pero no pensaba decirlo.

―¿Quieres conversar conmigo?― Pregunto irónica, Naruto rodó los ojos ante su pregunta ―Yo apenas si te conozco― Pronuncio y quiso que la charla quedara allí.

Naruto _**no **_se lo permitió.

―Salimos un par de meses, nos dejamos, no fue tan grave― Dijo detrás de ella y Sakura quiso golpearlo en ese instante.

―No, no lo fue― Murmuro con _**odio **_―Solo fuiste el hijo de puta que me ilusiono, me cogió dos veces y me dejo― Pronuncio enojada mientras daba media vuelta y salía del lugar.

―Sakura― Intentó calmarla caminando detrás de ella―Yo jamás _**quise**_ que las cosas pasaran _**así**_―

―Entonces vuelve al pasado y _**jamás **_me invites a bailar― Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y cruzaba la calle ―O mejor aún regresa seis meses atrás y _**nunca **_me envíes ese mensaje―

Y entonces… _**Ocurrió.**_

La luz cambio.

El camión cruzo.

Y el cuerpo de Sakura salió disparado al medio de la calle.

Naruto lo vio todo.

Sus ojos dejaron de _**brillar.**_

**.**

**.**

_Los recuerdos… A veces se distorsionan con el tiempo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

― _**Naaruutoo**_ ― Susurró alargando las vocales de su nombre, su voz se escucho rasposa, baja y con un toque de ebriedad.

Naruto la sostuvo de la cintura antes que callera al suelo de aquel _pub._

―Creo que estoy enamorado de _**tus ojos**_―

―Estas ebrio― Contra-resto la chica.

Sus alientos se entremezclaron cuando él se acercó aún más a ella.

―_**Nos volveremos a ver**_―

**.**

**.**

Sakura _**siempre **_pensó que eso era una pregunta, hasta recuerda haberle dicho que si y recuerda el primer beso de ambos, recuerda haberle dado su número, recuerda que él le escribió durante unos meses y luego se _**aburrió**_ pero lo que ahora si logra recordar es que eso _**jamás**_ fue una pregunta.

Fue una_** afirmación**_.

**.**

**.**

_Entonces ¿Lo entiendes?… Todo empezó antes de lo que creías…_

**.**

**.**

― _**Naaruutoo**_ … Me gusta― Rió.

Tenían siete años, estaban en la playa, Sakura sonrió terminando su castillo de arena, el pequeño rubio que acaba de conocer observo el imperio de la hermosa niña de ojos verdes.

―Me gustan _**tus ojos**_― Sonrió.

Sakura frunció el ceño, nunca nadie había alabado sus ojos.

―¿Mis ojos?― Pregunto confusa.

―_**Nos volveremos a ver**_―

**.**

**.**

_¡Sakura!..¡Oh por dios, Sakura!.. Sakura, por favor… ¡Sakura!... No me dejes…_

_¿Ahora si me recuerdas?... Tranquilo… Nos volveremos a ver…_

**.**

**.**

_**Veintidós**_… Sakura realmente _**odiaba **_tener veintidós años y este año cumpliría veintitrés…

―Zapatos― Murmuro para si misma mientras ingresaba a aquella zapatería, acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro y se acercó al vidrio observando aquellas hermosas botas rojas sobre la estantería y entonces… _**Se volvieron a ver.**_

Sakura frunció el ceño, era rubio de ojos azules y probablemente tendría su edad… Llovía, no se había dado cuenta pero lo supo al ver su cabello rubio mojado.

**.**

**.**

_**Naaruutoo**__... ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Es imposible que alguien pueda amarte como yo…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y entonces… Volteó a seguir recorriendo el lugar, _**jamás**_ había visto a ese chico en su vida.

Naruto tragó grueso ella… Era tan _**familiar**_.

Su móvil vibro en su bolsillo. Sonrió al leer el mensaje.

―Hinata― Murmuro.

_Te extraño._

Ella si era una _**buena **_novia.

**.**

**.**

_Tu seguirás tu camino y yo el mío, quizás nos miremos como si nos conociéramos, quizás tu pronunciaras mi nombre, quizás rompas mi corazón nuevamente o quizás vuelvas a enamorarte de mis ojos o quizás simplemente continuemos nuestro camino sin conocernos, sin hablarnos, sin vernos, sin amarnos._

_Y quizás en otra vida… En otro mundo… En otro tiempo… _

_Nos volveremos a ver…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se que muchos creen que criticar es divertido, ya sea de forma constructiva o no pero no olviden que esta pagina es para expresarse, para desahogarse y para divertirse. Yo decidio que va a pasar en cada historia, yo decido como expresarlo, yo decido como iniciar, continuar y acabar una historia, así como decido cuantas veces la borro, la subo y la re-subo.

Eso es asunto de cada autor.

Uno pasa horas a veces escribiendo, lo mejor que puede y nadie tiene derecho a criticar o desmotivar a los autores para que dejen de escribir, si quieren determinado final o determinada pareja o simplemente quieren cambiar alguna escena pues escriban ustedes una historia propia pero las mias las hago yo, como yo quiero y como mejor me parezca.

Se que muchos creen que tomar historia "prestadas" es divertido, cambiarles los personajes y subirlos en blogs, paginas o donde sea pero no, yo paso horas escribiendo, yo he pensado cada una de mis historias y minimo quiero que se me pida permiso para subir mi historia a otra pagina como para adaptarla a otros personajes.

No tomes "prestado" eso es plagio.

Se original.

_**Xx ...Blue Cherry... xX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
